


Teacher and the Three Bears

by meikyu



Category: Kumamiko
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyu/pseuds/meikyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first Kumai</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first Kumai

Koharu was unfortunate to find a job in a village after she graduated. She is a fresh graduate of Oxford in education and her first job is to go to Kumade village as a part of project to develop the village. Right now, the Empire is rigorously want to develop the villages to compete with the Western. Kumade is one of the under developed village and very isolated. Koharu was disheartened to find her new workplace is very far from town. 

She arrived at the village with a carriage. She stopped in front of a house. The house is plain like other houses in the village. A woman appeared and approached Koharu.

'You must be the new teacher, right? Come inside.'

Koharu was pleased by the warm welcome of the woman. 'My name is Ayame. Please sit. Here is your tea.'

The woman was really well prepared. She showed Koharu her room. The room is simple and tidy. She has little desk, a bed and wardrobe. It was comfortable. Koharu was grateful and said thank you. They heard the front door knocked. Ayame went to greet the new guest. He was a young man in his early 20.

'Yoshitaro. Come in. She is already inside,' then Ayame called Koharu.

Koharu went to the living room. The young man is average looking and quite pleasant. 'My name is Yoshitaro, written as 'good son'. Nice to meet you, Koharu-chan.' Koharu hoped that this guy is not a pervert. 'I'm going to show you around the village. Would you come a long, Ayame-san?'

'Oh, I can't, I have a lot of things to do.' Yoshitaro and Koharu walked outside. 'Have fun! Please come before dinner!' said Ayame as she waved. They waved back.

 

'Where we go first? Maybe your school? Ah, probably a market first,' Yoshitaro walked to the east of the village. 'Well, the market was in a small town near the village. Following this path, you will arrive soon. Next is the school.' Yoshitaro led Koharu to the biggest building of the village. 'We only have elementary school. Middle school students went to the town school. Good morning Asato-san,' Yoshitaro greeted a middle-aged woman. The woman greeted back, 'Oh, Amayadori-san. Is this the new teacher.' Koharu politely greeted back. 'Yeah she is our new teacher, Matsuyama Koharu. Koharu, this is Asato-san, the head of Women's Association.' Koharu wondered and asked what is Women's Association. 'Well, we can say this is the most powerful organization led by amazing women. Right, Asato-san?' Koharu thought that means this Women's Association is feared by every villagers men. Asato-san flushed and hit Yoshitaro back, 'You praise us too much. Well, if you want to join, you are welcomed.' Asato-san excused herself. 

Koharu heard some chanting. 'That's our shrine, Amayadori. They were holding ritual.' They climbed the stairs to the shrine. Koharu could see a group of old villagers, sitting in front of a bear statue. Beside the statue, a young girl sat in miko garment. Then the bear started to talk. Koharu listened in disbelief.

'That's the head of Kumai family, Yamato. Right now he is being possessed by mountain god. The old geezer gather to hear the mountain god talk.'

But the bear talk about nonsense like the old geezers should eat more calcium and water their plant regularly. The old geezer were sleeping soundly and the miko just scribbling. Koharu is curious about the miko. 'That is my cousin, Omachi. She is 14 years old. Isn't she cute?' Koharu sensed incest tone in Yoshitaro words. She stepped away from him. 'Isn't it wrong to say my cousin cute?' But the one who said that is you.

 

The tour is over. 'If you need anything just come to the village office or shrine. See you!' Yoshitaro walked away. Koharu realized two bears cub behind her. They were watching her. Koharu's heart jumped but looking at the toys, she came to the conclusion that they were Ayame's pet. Koharu realized she hasn't seen Ayame's family. Koharu went inside the house while the cubs eyes following her.

'Welcome back, Koharu-chan, how is the tour?' Koharu thought the tour went well. Yoshitaro is probably not a good guy but he is okay. Koharu helped Ayame preparing the dinner. Koharu arranged five bowls and five pairs of chopsticks. Ayame went outside and shouted, 'Haru, Fuyu, dinner!'

Koharu was sitting when two bear cubs entered. Koharu asked if they were her pets. 'No, why I got often asked of that? They were my kids.' 

Koharu thought she was joking. Ayame ordered them to greet me. 'She is your new teacher. Say hello and be good kids, okay.'

'Hi, sensei. I'm Haru and this is my brother, Fuyu!' The bigger cub squeezed the little one. The little one was struggling. Koharu wanted to think this is a joke prepared by the villagers. They were kids in costume. Ayame ordered them to sit. Then the front door opened. It is the bear from the shrine. 'Ayame, why you cook veggies again? I'm a carnivorous bear for fuck sake. Hm? Who is this?'

The bear overshadowed Koharu and almost stepped her. Koharu was shaking in her place. 'This is the new teacher, Koharu-chan. Koharu-chan, this is my husband, Yamato...Koharu-chan?'

Koharu could not hear Ayame talking. Yamato felt this is the chance to greet the new guest. 'Raaawwrrr!!' Yamato rose ready to maul her and growl loudly. Koharu fainted. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, teacher, wake up, time for breakfast. I can't believe a lazy ass like you gonna educate my kids.'

Koharu opened her eyes. She hoped she had a dream and would saw a human but she saw the bear yesterday. Koharu went to the corner abruptly.

'Hey, hey, what is that? Get used to it already.' The bear left the room. Koharu changed herself and went to the main room. She ate together with the bear family. She kept thinking that the bears were human in costume. Yoshitaro got a lot of stuff to explain. Ayame looked at the bear, ordered him to start talking. 'Dammit, teacher, you make us feel awkward. Okay, I will explain. I'm a bear, as you can see. A real thing.' Koharu felt forced to accept that the bear is the real thing. She still wondered how he could talk. 'At first I couldn't talk. Well, I'm a bad bear at first, but I'm a good bear now.' Ayame had to disagree. 'Then, to stop me from eating the villagers, they gave me sacrifice. What I want is actually fleshy human but they gave me a bony, flat woman...' Ayame rose and went inside.

Yamato was suddenly anxious. 'W-Well, since you're a freeloader, you should do some work!' Yamato dragged Koharu outside and the cubs were following. He went quickly before Ayame could catch him up.

 

They arrived at the shrine. Omachi was eating some snacks while reading manga. Yamato introduced Koharu to Omachi. 'Use her as you like.' Koharu felt she was treated like a slave. Koharu was ordered to prepare the altar. She talked about living in London and the technology there. Yoshitaro visited the shrine to tell Koharu her grammophone has arrived. Koharu scolded Yoshitaro for not telling her she gonna live with bears and that scare the shit out of it. Yoshitaro apologized while laughing, showing he is not apologetic at all. Omachi started to questions Koharu.

'What is it? For listening to music?' Koharu played the grammophone. Omachi totally amazed, then she said something seriously. 'I want to go to London.'

'Do you know where London is?' Yoshitaro asked. Omachi thought a bit. She doesn't want to admit defeat. 'Well, it is in England...'

Yamato started talking. 'Going there is very far and costly. You have to stay in the ships for month. You never went outside the village, how you can go that far.' Koharu was amazed to find the bear is so sophisticated. This village is everything. She also just know that Yamato is Omachi's guardian. Yoshitaro also explained about Kumai family. Koharu explained that there is a condition of this and it is called teddybearphilia. It is a condition where the patient loved their teddy bear too much and married it. 'You Westerner always name everything, huh?' Again this sophisticated bear talked. 

 

It turns out to be village gathering. They brought two white people and asked Yamato for advice (They actually asked a bear for advice?). These two white people named themselves Nobunaga and Yoshimitsu after their favorite Japanese and talk in broken Japanese but convinced the villagers that they were Japanese. They were worried that these guys could be spy. Not only that, they also annoying as hell. Luckily Koharu can translate bit by bit. 

'Koharu-chan, watashi wa Japanese desu, really!' Mr. A begged Koharu to explain to the villagers.

'We want to live in here because we don't want to be caught by the ambassadors official! Nihon daisuki desu!' Mr. B explained. Mr. A showed her a crappy copy of Monet. 

'Look, this is Japanese painting desu! I can paint like Japanese desu!' Mr. A is like a person who can draw manga and claim he is the best artist ever. No difference from Impressionist, which brought us to shitty modern art. 

Cannot hear these white people rambling, Yamato started his signature growl. The whole room went silent. He talked to Haru, who then explained. 'My dad said, 'Get out of here you m$%^%%$$##%^ or suck my ()#*(%)#(@*$)*# don't ever come here again you *&(*#^%(&# or I'm gonna (*&@*&)*$(#$' That what he said.' Koharu realized Kumai is one she should be scared. Yamato walked behind the curtain. The ritual ended.

 

At night after dinner, Yamato asked Koharu to follow him. They met Omachi who waited at the cave entrance. 'This freeloader could be some use.' 

Omachi explained that they gonna scare a kid. The Women's Association made a rule that naughty kid would spend a night with the bear until they realize their mistake. Koharu asked why Yamato is ordered around by the organization. 'Because Ayame is a member and told them 'Use him as you like'.' 

Yamato was chained and caged. He just lying around and pretend to sleep. Koharu and Omachi brought the kid who is punished for skipping chores forcefully. They locked the kid inside. 'Please, I'm sorry!' He cried and cried. Yamato awoke violently. He looked angry as if he is disturbed. The kid probably dying inside. Koharu tried to keep her laugh but remember she was in the kid position before and pitying him but it is worth to laugh about. The chain is quite short and Yamato tried to reach the kid who cling on the railings. Because he is too strong, the chain broke. 'Ah.' Thinking he is going to die, the kid fainted.

Yamato piggyback the fainted kid. 'You are way too overboard!' Omachi complained. 'It is Yoshitaro fault. The chain is broke.'

Tomorrow is the first day of teaching. Koharu is eager to teach in this unique village.

 

  

 


End file.
